My sweet Bella
by pretty young thing
Summary: This is a remake of twilight, with Edward when he was a human, and turned into a vampire, as he went on his life, we get diary entries of his years, until he met a dead ringer of Bella back in the day.
1. True love never dies

"**Come on baby. I love you, and you love me, so we might as well get married soon." I explained to her. She looked so willing to do it, but then she also looked frightened.**

"**Oh, Eddie, I don't know. Mum would kill me. And what about your mafia?" she asked me, romantically holding on to my chest.**

"**I just got one more job to do for them and then, from then on, I'm all yours Bella. I love you, and I will do anything for you. You do know that?" I questioned, slightly loosening my grip of her dainty waist and polka dot dress.**

"**Of course I know that Eddie darling." Her sparkling, large brown eyes looked up at me innocently, but with so much love and appreciation that I couldn't handle not having my lips on hers. **

**I slid my hands down her waist, and delicately lifted her up a tad for her to reach me. She smiled against my lips, and looked at me with her eyes, knowing that this feeling would somehow end with us. I wouldn't know how that could happen though. **

**Her pale skin looked even whiter next to me. I was slightly tanned. My fingers lightly traced her eyes and forced them shut, as she flinched against the closeness of my fingertips.**

"**Don't you trust me doll?" I asked her, teasingly.**

"**In theory." She confessed. She suddenly looked increasingly nervous with me. It was a cute habit for her to do this. After being abused by her Father, and raped by Robert, she tried so hard to trust me, but she couldn't get past the theory part. **

**I gathered her back up in my arms and embraced her in a comforting hug, protectively hovering my head over hers.**

"**Don't worry Bella, nothing bad will happen to you anymore. You have me to protect you from all the bad." I told her. I heard a tearless sob. She couldn't cry anymore. No matter how hard she tried.**

"**I know. And I am so happy with that. But it's when you aren't there, that it frightens me Eddie." She confessed.**

"**I know, I know baby, but after this job, you won't be alone anymore." I told her, and she giggled a bit. "Come on, I'll walk you home." I told her, unwillingly separating our hug and holding hands tightly, occasionally squeezing each other's for a bit of fun. **

**We walked closely and cosily until her small cottage came up on the road, where her old Grand mother lived. After her Father was jailed for abuse, she lived with her Gran, who was a very decent, sweet old lady.**

**I hugged her again; making sure no one was there to get her on the way up to her front door. I was extremely protective over Bella. If anything ever happened to her, I would never forgive myself. I was her boyfriend and soon to be husband, and I would be responsible for her safety.**

**She walked slowly over to her door, with her red and white polka dot dress flowing into the darkness, and I lost sight of her until the burglar light shone over her, making her look even more angelic.**

**She waved quickly over to me, and I called to her.**

"**I love you Bella, see you in two days, If I can last that long without you." I told her. **

"**I love you too Edward. Be careful." She called back, in a fainter voice than mine. She opened the door embarrassedly and squeezed in through. She was so beautiful, and after a few years of being in mutual love with her, and I still couldn't believe she was mine.**

**I walked back home, occasionally looking in houses windows, to see families happily watching the black and white TV, with carpet looking wallpaper of green and orange and brown, with the same patterned carpet on the floor – the 70's. **

**I took the walk through the shortcut, behind the big houses. I was thinking about Bella and I, at the alter and me slipping the ring on my beloved's finger, when something hit me — hard.**

**I was on the floor, and pinned by a heavy, beautiful, red headed woman. **

"**Well, hi there." I said.**

**She didn't respond to me, but she held my head back against the cold ground. She spread out the skin on my neck as she traced something on it. She was lowering her head, when I noticed her teeth. I threw myself up on to my feet and delivered a punch in her face, which only made her madder. **

**She jumped on my back and pinned me back on my back. I was struggling against her strength, as she pierced her shiny white teeth in my neck, and a strange feeling of something happened in my throat. I felt my blood getting drained, until an even larger shape jumped over me, but knocked the redhead off of me, and pinned her down, whilst ripping something off of her neck. **

**I was lying there, half dead, with a bitten neck. **

**I didn't die, instead, the other shape picked me up off of the ground, and carried me away to another house, where I woke up on a zebra patterned rug, stained with blood. My neck was healed, with no signs of wounds or anything. **


	2. confusion, emotion, but no tears

_**G****et to the review button guys and review please, or i will get Edward Cullen on you. I know, most of you would probably love that, so how about this. Those of you who dont love Edward Cullen and you dont review, then i will get him on you. Otherwise i won't get him on you. If you get what i mean!? lol**_

_**Have fun and peace love and lol.**_

_**God bless you all. :)**_

_**Emma**_

_**xxxx**_

* * *

**A small, pale woman was bent over me, feeling my neck with her two fingers. My initial reaction was… What the hell?**

**I jumped up suddenly and she looked shocked, and nervous. She went over to turn off the light, as a strong silhouette of her shape was cast on the white curtains covering the window, making me remember the flashback of her shape, protecting me from that strange red headed woman. I touched my neck with my hand, and there was no scratches or anything. The lady ran into the big hall, where she locked the door. **

**Several instincts came to me at once. **

**I felt angry and so curious about where I was. Was Bella ok? Who that woman was, and what the hell happened. **

**I bent down to lean on my knees, with my head in my hands, thinking hard.**

**At that instant, the woman came back in to the room.**

"**You aren't going to try anything no?" She asked me faintly, with a slight Italian accent to her voice.**

"**Depends who the Hell you are!" I threatened.**

"**I'm not here to cause harm to you son. I am here to protect you from yourself. Do you remember what happened?" She asked me, slowly coming towards me.**

"**What the? Protect me from myself?" I was so confused. "And no, I don't really remember what happened to me. Do you know?" I asked her suddenly even more curious.**

"**Edward, you were attacked by a vampire on your way home from Bella's house. She bit you, and was about to finish you off if I hadn't come to keep you from getting killed. I hurt the vampire that attacked you, but sadly for you, you were infected just before I took her down, and you are transforming." She explained.**

**I was slightly surprised at how casually and slowly she was taking this.**

**I couldn't even speak as she was allowing me time to digest the news.  
"What… but… Bel… Vampire? You mean… I'm turning into a vampire?" I asked her. Her smooth, face with blue eyes looked at me sympathetically and she lifted her hand to my cheek to brush it.**

"**You were once a smart little boy Edward, you'd never go by the trees on your own, unless you had me there." She told me.**

**That hand. The feeling of her hand was so familiar, and what she just said made me suss it out. **

"**Mother?" I asked her slowly. **

"**Yes dear." She answered in an old voice.**

**I almost fainted because last time I saw Mum was when she was getting lowered into her coffin at her funeral.**

"**There's no way! How the Hell could you? You're dead!" I shouted at her. She laughed. I could tell this was a dream. I didn't remember my Mother looking like that.**

"**Oh… but I am dead, yet I walk and breath with all you humans. I, you see was bitten on the day of my funeral, but because my heart was still alive, I was able to transform into a vampire. I just never told anybody before. Not really something you'd hear every day now is it?" She laughed.**

"**What isn't something you'd hear everyday?" I asked her.**

**She looked at me as if I'd missed something important. "Oh, hi Edward, did you hear? I'm not really dead, I just faked it, so no one knew I was a vampire, how are you?"**

"**Oh."**

"**Yeah."**

"**But, I don't remember you looking like this." **

"**Oh, that's because of the transformation time. We change our look during it, as we become new people, if you follow me. It helps us with catching our pray. People in the past said, that we dazzled them with our good looks. It attracts people like you."**

"**But, you look so young, and… I don't want to make this awkward or anything. But if you were not my Mother, I'd seriously consider making you my girl." She laughed a light laugh.**

"**Thank you Eddie. I would let you go back outside again, but seriously… a newborn vampire can be quite a handful to get back inside after smelling a drop of blood." She told me. I sighed.**

"**It's ok. I have thirteen years to get to know my dead Mother again then. Have I changed?" I asked her hopefully.**

"**Check for yourself?" She pointed over to a mirror in the far corner.**

"**Are you sure my reflection will show up?" I joked, but she could tell that there was a hint of seriousness in my voice.**

"**Just look." She said despairingly.**

**I wandered over, thinking this was all a dream. I really just got fought on my way home from Bella's and I've either been knocked out or been killed, and now I am with my Mother, who is also dead. **

**I took this all with a pinch of salt. As I looked upon the reflection that was staring contently back at me, I laughed light heartedly. I was no longer tan, as I was a ghostly white colour, yet I was not translucent. My hair was no longer blonde, or my eyes blue, my hair was now copper and my eyes were now a light colour of amber, but they were changing into a coal black.**

**I jumped back, as I noticed my teeth. They were so sharp and white that it reflected back in my eyes, blinding me slightly.**

"**I got to show Bella this!" I shouted with happiness. I was on my way out the door, when my Mother appeared with her hand against it strongly. **

"**No Eddie, I can't let you do that. I think we need to sit down and talk about Bella for a minute or two." She looked so sad as she said this. It couldn't be good.**

"**What is it Mum?" I asked her slowly.**

**We sat down at the table and chairs. **

"**I'm afraid that it is too dangerous for you to be with Bella anymore. You wouldn't want anything to happen to that girl, now would you?" She told me, knocking some sense into my head. **

"**Mum, I'm sure I can control myself around her. I love her so much, and if anything happened to her from anybody else, I'd hold myself responsible let alone myself hurting her. Don't worry." I laughed.**

"**If you think so son. I'll be taking you out for your first hunting experience tonight. Oh yeah, we don't sleep." She informed me.**

"**Never?" I asked her.**

"**Never ever." She smiled.**

* * *

Don't even think about not clicking that review button! :) I got my eye on you :)

You know what the feeling is like to get an email about a review alert on your story. I LOVE it, and if you dont then... you are weird, so if you love that feeling that someone actually took their own time out to write you a review on the story that you worked hard on, then please, don't deprive me of that feeling much longer. :) I know it took a long time for my other stories to get more than ten reviews... i guess i must suck at writing... oh well. I enjoy it :)


	3. My babes house

Sorry for the major short chapter chaps! :) I lost inspiration quickly and i wanted to write the next chapter in Bellas POV. Oh and by the way, this story is set in the 70's. Edward is a Mafia member, and he has turned into a vampire. Bella is a human girl, but set back into the 70's.

Thanks to the reviewers :) hope some of this enlightened you to write me a review! :)

Lol

Emma

xxx

peace love and lol,

God Bless you all! :)

* * *

The hunting experience was… different. I expected more like hunting humans, which would be great for the mafia. Instead, we fed on animals.

I caught my third dear out in the woods. I loved the new speed I had. It was exhilarating and I couldn't get enough of it. I didn't even breathe heavily at the end of an hour running.

I loved this vampire thing.

My fourth deer was in my mouth, and I was carrying it around like a cheetah carries his prey. The blood was oozing out, but even after my fourth deer, I was still thirsty. Mum told me that it was the whole being newborn thing. I kept killing and drinking with every chance I had. The blood felt like velvet on my tongue, and the taste was amazing. I couldn't get enough of it. When I began to feel full, we went back home, but Mum had to go and see someone, who she was refusing to tell me about.

She told me to stay home, as I couldn't be trusted with human blood outside of home.

The urge to go and see Bella was crazing me. I had to go, but if I left my mum would be overly mad with me.

I didn't care. I had to tell her what happened to me.

I ran out of the house and into the night and down the road. The cottage was inviting and warm looking from the dark night sky around me. I saw every grain in the wood of the door. I saw every different line in the leaves of the trees. It was amazing.

I chapped on the door three times. Bella came to the door after a few minutes. She looked shattered. She wore her dressing gown and slippers, and she had a bed head.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked me.

I felt hurt that she'd ask that.

"Its me, Edward. You are overtired Bella, lets go inside." I told her, pushing her in to her living room.

She was so tired that she didn't even realize that she was now inside.

"Sit down Bella." I told her. "We have to talk."


	4. danger danger

I was running towards Edward in the alter, with a long, white, Cinderella style wedding dress. He was standing there, smiling with appreciation and want. I, being the safe girl, pulled up the bottom of my dress so I wouldn't trip. I haven't tripped since I was three years old, but I didn't want today to break the record.

I reached Edward, and he lifted my veil, but not only I was totally viewable now, Edward was too. He was different. He wasn't tan, and he wasn't blonde and he hadn't had blue eyes. He was almost the complete opposite. He was still beautiful; in fact he was even more beautiful! He was chalk white, with copper red hair and his eyes were the most desirable colour of brown slash amber. They were changing into a dark brown and into a black though. I jumped back, and something knocked somewhere, and hard.

I woke up, in a cold sweat. I heard another knock. It was the door. I was half asleep as I slid on my dressing gown and slippers, which could show in my hair, which was now a major mess.

I stumbled into the living room. I heard Gran tossing in her bed; I tried not to stir her.

I flicked on all the light switches, on my way to the door. I yawned as I opened the door.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked whoever it was. My eyes were still half closed.

"Its me, Edward. You are overtired Bella, lets go inside." I heard his voice, but I wasn't looking at his physique. Through the blurriness of my eyes, I did notice the white of his skin. He wasn't blonde, I could see as well.

He sounded hurt.

He towed my elbow into heat, and away from the cool night air. I was in the living room now.

"Sit down Bella. We need to talk." He alarmed me. I instantly opened my eyes wide, when I realized I had sat on the arm of the chair and slid down the tattered wooden side, cutting and grazing my leg and hip on the way down.

"Oh my God! Edward, I am bleeding!" I whispered. I hated blood so much.

"Let me see it." He said, coming in closer until he touched it and he backed away so fast I never saw him leave the seat.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked him. I looked at his face and nearly fainted as I saw him. His eyes were the darker than black could possibly be, and veins under his eyes were beginning to pulse, as a loud growl erupted from his chest, and he snapped his jaw shut, as he held himself back. I grabbed the lamp next to me, whilst clutching my side and thy. I was ready to throw it at the stranger. This wasn't Edward. Although, I saw him in my dream just there. "AHH! Who the hell are you!?" I shouted at him. Gran wouldn't come out, as there would be too much effort involved in that.

"Get out of my house! I'll call the cops!" I shouted. He lifted his hands in surrender. I was shaking so much, as I clutched the lamp with a strong clamp.

"Bella! It's me, Edward! Drop the lamp. I was going to tell you what happened to me." He explained, looking worried. "But I have to leave the room as you clean that blood off." He told me.

"Edward doesn't look like that!" I shouted.

"It's me Bella!" He shouted back. He came in quick towards me, breathing through his mouth heavily. His eyes were red. I tried to back off from this impostor, but his hand gripped behind my back, and touched my sore hip. Blood smeared over his hand. His mouth opened and severely white teeth were previewed in my eyes.

"Edward! Please, stop!" I screamed. But he didn't listen. He hovered his head over my neck, with bared teeth and he was breathing really heavily through his nose now. "Please Edward. I believe it's you. You are just scaring me now." I cried. I was shivering in his hands. I was reduced to tears, which were impossible for me to do.

He said no one would hurt me, but he was.

He looked like he was deliberating for a few seconds, before he flung me over his back in a fireman's lift and he carried the protesting me, into the forest. I screamed all the way there.

"Put me down you creep! I can't believe I loved you once! Let me down!" I shrieked. He dropped me down in the lake, next to the tree line. The lake looked like it was full of black water with the night sky looking down on it.

He looked away for a second or two. I was soaking wet now. I was in a deep part of the lake, but I couldn't move from fear, as I thought he was going to do something worse.

I was crying uncontrollably now.

"Bella, don't cry." He said, with his back still turned on me. "But wash your blood off please." He ordered me.

I did as I was told and rinsed off the blood on my clothes, but now I freezing cold. I was not only shivering from fear, but also from the cold.

"Is it all gone?" He asked me.

"Mmhmm." I answered nervously.

He turned back towards me and pulled off his jacket as he draped it over my shoulders.

"Now, I'm sorry about that, back there. I know I hurt you and I am really sorry. I love you Bella, and I hope you still love me." He sounded hurt saying this.

"Tell me what is going on." I demanded.

"But Bella, I don't know if I can." He deliberated.

"What are you!" I hissed angrily.

"Look, on my way back home from dropping you off at your cottage, I got attacked by someone. And that someone was a… vampire. She bit me in the neck, and last night, I was transforming. My Mother isn't dead; she lives up in the forest near here. She is also a vampire. I am a vampire now, and I'm sorry I scared you." He apologized endlessly. I almost laughed out loud.

"Haha, now tell me what happened to you!" I refused to accept he was a supposed vampire.

He walked up to me and gripped hold of my shoulders as he told me, "Bella, I am a vampire, and if you want me to prove then I will, but I'd run, if I were you." He sounded as though he joking but also as if he was being serious.

I didn't know whether or not to believe this or not.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Pinkie promise." He declared. I smiled, but I was petrified of him now.

I stood totally still in his grip. I didn't want to move.

I sighed outwardly, and began to pull away, but it was bloody hard. He must have been holding on really hard with all his might.

"Edward, let me go now." I instructed him.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Can I go home now?" I asked him, hoping this was all just a dream, so I could find my own way home from here. I had no idea where I was right now.

"Yes. Sorry about everything. I had to tell you though."

I began to walk in a direction, of which I was not sure. We passed here at such a rate that everything was blur.

I stumbled over a few branches here and there, realizing that he was standing there watching me make my exit.

I had to stand tall.

I had to find a new boyfriend, I thought all the way home.

I had to leave Kansas. Too many bad memories were wound up here. There was first the abuse from my father, then my Mother died, then my ex-boyfriend raped me, now my boyfriend is a vampire.

I need a new start. I thought that in the morning I could make plans to leave.

With these thoughts floating through my head, I began to cry, because of everything. Edward and me loved each other so much, and now he changed and I feel like I have to leave him. I unexpectedly tripped over a tree root, which was sticking out. I felt face first in a pool of mud. I quickly picked myself up, but Edward helped with most of my weight.

"Watch your step love." He laughed. I tittered, but it was more nervous laughter. I couldn't love him anymore; he scared me too much tonight.

He pulled me back up to my full height and thrust his lips upon mine suddenly. If it weren't for tonight's events, I would have jumped back urgently with mine, but this time, I ducked unexpectedly. He tried again, but I stopped him, crying now. I ran away from his confused arms and his pursed lips. He looked so clueless as to why the hell I would do this to him.

"Bella?" He called after me.

I kept running, managing finally to stay on my feet and upright. I managed to somehow get the to the main road, where I was so clueless as to what to do.

I knew that Edward would possibly be right behind me right now, so I did something I'd never usually condone.

I hitched a ride with a red, Estate car to my cottage, to get there quicker instead of being caught by Edward. The driver was really, very nice, and I was so confused about my feelings at that moment, that I was surprised I managed to resist jumping into his lap and making out with him.

I was dropped off in front of my house, and I kissed the man on the cheek, as did he to mine, and then I left his car and waved goodbye.

I checked all around my shoulders, and didn't see anything or anyone.

I ran into my house, where I was so shocked as to what I saw sitting on my couch, blankly watching the T.V. No, it wasn't Edward, but it was someone much, much worse.


	5. protection

I nearly turned around and walk straight back out of the living room and back to Edward.

Robert was standing at the small table beside the comfortable couch, and when I gasped with shock as to who it was, he turned around and stiffened when he saw me.

"Robert? What are you doing here? Get out my house now please!" I shouted at him. So much rage was building up in my chest.

"Bella, I came to see if you were ok. I saw Edward with you earlier." He told me.

"Its like 3 am, what were you doing out there? Stalking me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes into little slits. He took a step towards me, and I very quickly backed up two. Although I was mad at him and I could punch him in the jaw, I was still sick with fear when he was around me.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted back at him. I grabbed the lamp from the table behind me, and smashed the base off, so the china around the base was all jagged and could easily kill someone.

He took another step towards me. I backed off, but held up the lamp threateningly.

"Bella, I'm not here to hurt you. I was also here to apologize about… before. It was totally uncalled for." He said.

"Get out!" I cried.

He smiled sadistically at me, and began to advance in my direction.

"Robert, please. Stay away from me." I shook violently. The fear of this was making my head spin, but not in the good way. I was becoming light headed.

I fainted, but I was still awake. I was so scared of him. I stayed down on the ground, and he looked down on me. He still advanced.

"Gran!" I screamed for her to come out her room and try to help me, but that would be impossible. She probably had her hearing aid off.

Edward kicked through the door suddenly, and he threw himself on top of Robert.

Relief painted my eyes with blurriness, as I had to squint to barely see what was going on. I saw a strange combination of brown and white. But the brown was fur. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and squinted again to see.

Edward was thrown to the other side of the room, but he instantly got up and sprung back to the brown coloured thing.

A sharp yelp entered my ears, as I saw the brown thing limping out of my house. Edward was all that was left here. I was cosily wedged in between the sides of my two sofas, and I began to lose consciousness when everything went black.


	6. threats and promises

Hey guys, i know i took for ever to write this chapter up, but please review, because it does give me amunition to get started on my next one.  
Thanks to all those who have reviewed! :)

Big cookie and glass of milk for you guys :)

**Thanks.**

**xoxoxoxoxxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**God bless you....  
**

* * *

**Edwards POV**

She was lying there, looking paler than before. She was scared stiff, and I knew that part of that fear was caused by me earlier on. I wanted to walk over to her and make sure she was ok, yet I could smell something funny, and I wanted it so bad. I was scared in case what my Mum actually warned about came true. I couldn't live an immortal life knowing that I killed or hurt my Bella. I'd find some way to end it. Her eyes were still peacefully closed, but her breathing was extremely heavy.

I was in between mixed decisions about this, but I decided to leave her alone, as this was what she asked of me.

"_Edward, let me go now." _It was more of emotionally than just for me to let go of her physically.

I gulped down the fear of losing her and chose to stay alert to what was best for her, and what wouldn't ever cause her any harm or pain.

"No." I said to myself aloud.

I have to let her go now. It was crazy for me to imagine that I could keep away my new irritating instincts.

"Sorry Bella." I whispered to her. I ran out of the house, closing the door and leaving behind the love of my life.

I couldn't believe that she was still in that house, wedged in between those couches, and I left her.

I ran back home, thinking all of my thoughts out aloud as I tried to find a solution to some of them.

Mum was in the living room, sitting with her legs crossed and her head down. She was in the meditating pose.

I didn't want to disturb her, but the closing of the door was enough to alert her as she snapped her head around to me.

"Hello dear." She said sweetly to me.

"Mum, I may have just made the biggest mistake in my new life possible, or I could just have made the best one for Bella." I sighed, realizing that I had done this for Bella, as she couldn't trust any other male characters, except for a vampire, and now she couldn't even trust me.

I kept imagining her in her red and white polka dot dress, and he hair, delicately laid out on her shoulders. She could have died for all I knew, and I wasn't even there to say goodbye.

"Well, my angel, Bella was scared of you right?" She asked me.

"How did you know that?" I asked back. I never said anything about her being scared of me.

"Well, I forgot to tell you I guess, that I read minds." She explained. What else was coming to me tonight?

"All right. But yeah, she was scared." I refused to say she was scared _of me_, because it did hurt me and I always thought that Bella would be the girl of my dreams, to live with for the rest of my life, but because of a simple change, she doesn't want me anymore.

"Well, how do you feel?" Mother asked me, standing up with ease and grace.

"Horrible and clueless. I don't know what to do about her. Should I go back? I left her unconscious in her living room." I explained.

"Go back Edward. Show her that you really will not hurt her, and you will win her heart back." She pressured me.

I didn't answer; I just ran back to her house and swung open the door that had been brutally beaten in by Robert and me fighting.

The lights were all off, and the lounge was a mess. I didn't notice how badly a state I left the house in.

"Bella?" I whispered. I heard hitched breathing coming from the corner of the room. It was trying to be silent, but I heard it and I followed from where it came from.

"Bella, it's Edward, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." A wet smell of sweet blood entered my nostrils and I had to snap my head into alert mode. I stopped breathing.

"Bella love, I need to make sure you are ok." I spoke louder, firmer.

Her breathing got even more hitched as I got closer, obviously, she could see me. She was so scared of me and it was even more obvious that she didn't want me there, but I had to make sure she was ok.

I breathed in again and I nearly instantly let my instincts take over.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella. Where are you?" I called, letting myself know that too. The smell of the blood guided me to the shivering, quaking, blood smeared, crying, fragile Bella. I was so shocked to see her in this state that I nearly began to start cry. Her pyjamas were all ripped, and her face was scratched to a mess.

I ran over to her and knelt down, making sure I wasn't breathing in her most delicious scent.

She was sitting in between the bureau and the sofa, in a position of a crazy person. She was holding her knees into her chest and she was rocking back and forth. I grabbed hold of her back and she didn't look like she could see me. For a moment, I thought she was sleeping with her eyes open. She suddenly sobbed deeply.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't do this to her, and I was sure I chased Robert out of the house.

"Bella?" I asked her, feeling fearful.

She didn't respond, she just shook violently. She blinked twice.

"What happened to you Bella?" I asked her, shaking her shoulders loosely.

She opened her mouth, and she looked like she was about to start speaking until she stopped herself.

"Bella, tell me what happened." I said affirmatively.

She nodded her head.

"H… He came back for me." She shook, but sounded delusional.

"Who came back for you? Robert?" I knew the answer, but I had to be sure.

She nodded her head and smiled for a strange reason.

"What did he do to you Bella?" I whispered, drifting my hands over her cuts and bruises. She shivered automatically against the touch of my skin. I never noticed before, but I was like negative 80 degrees Celsius. I moved my hand away from her arms and to her face, which she sunk into, swimming her problems away from her in my cold hands.

"He raped me again."

* * *

Click it! You know you want to! Click it, go on! :) You get a big cookie out of it! :)


	7. actions speak louder than words

Please give me more reviews!

It feels really good, and i do enjoy the feeling of appreciation! :)

Thanks

god bless you all!

Emma

xxxxxx

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I nearly crushed her face with my hand when those words came out of her mouth, but I wasn't mad at her, I was seriously mad with Robert. I even loathed to think his name.

"Did he hurt you Bella?" I asked her; obviously the proof of the rape was all over her. Her body and her face.

"Yes." She broke down and began to cry again.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I was meant to protect you from him, but I led him to you." I apologised.

"It's ok." She said, with a plain, white face. It looked even paler than before which had worried me a lot.

"I will kill him for this, you do know." I said very lowly and as a matter of fact.

"Please." She answered.

"Can I check you over to make sure you are ok?" I asked her. I wouldn't want to if a man just raped me, but I was sure that deep down inside her, she did trust me still.

"Mmhmm." She replied in a short breath. She was still looking forward to the door, as if she was waiting for him to come back.  
"He won't come back Bells. If he does I'll kill him right there, right then." I told her sweetly.

I held up her arm, and got more blood on my white skin. I jumped up onto my feet again.

"Sorry Bella. I need to get a doctor." I couldn't help Bella when she was in this state.

"No. Don't, help me to the bath and run it for me please." She said calmly.

"Ok, go into your room and get changed and I'll run it for you." I ordered her nicely.

"No, I need you to be there with me so you are helping me get changed." She ordered me. She finally lifted her brown eyes off of the door and looked up at me, with a tear streaked face, still crying.

"Ok then. Do you need help getting up?" I asked her quietly. I was sure that in normal circumstances, I would love this, but right now, I felt only sympathy towards her.

"Yes." She raised her arms up like a small, young child who signified with this move to be picked up. I bent down and scooped her up into my arms. She moaned in pain for a split second and I rushed into the bathroom, where I set her down on a towel on the bathroom floor. Her legs looked like they could give way at any time.

I gave her my hands to help her keep her balance, as she held onto her towel rail, I drew her bath. I looked back around and she was stripped of all her clothes. She was leaning off of the rail and she turned back around, I nearly couldn't control my emotions as I saw the slices of her skin and the scratch marks like those of a dog covering her chest area, and the blood was dripping down from her breast area down to her stomach. I handed her a towel and looked away, as she slid with ease into the bathtub, which was steamy hot, just as she liked it.

"Thanks. You can go now." She told me. I was sort of shocked that she just asked me of that.

"Well, ok then." I said back, slightly hurt.

I turned away, and began to walk towards the bathroom door.

"No. You've not to leave the house. Go to my room please." She begged of me. I smiled and nodded slowly. I was happier now that she still trusted me to stay a bit longer. I liked it how she didn't want me to leave her.

I walked into her bedroom slowly, and picked up a trashy magazine that Bella never usually read.

When I sat down on her bed, I smelt wet dog, which was very strange, seeing as Bella didn't own a dog at all.

It was even more disgusting to me now as a vampire that I felt like vomiting.

I stopped breathing. It was kind of uncomfortable to do that. Like a teenager who can't stop biting their nails and stopping dead like that.

I lay down on her bed, which smelt amazing of Bella. Her sweet, strawberry shampoo imprinted its scent on her pillow, which my mouth dribbled over.

About ten minutes more passed and I was beginning to get impatient.

I was about to walk out of the room and to the bathroom to make sure she was ok.

"Bella?" I asked softly, still lying on her bed.

"Yes?" She asked back, slightly fearful.

"Are you going to take much longer in there love?"

"I'm out now." She replied tiredly.

"Ok, do you need help to get back to bed?" I asked her quietly. It was surprising that her Gran was snug in her bed throughout this whole ordeal.

"No, I'm coming now." She called back.

She entered in the bedroom, looking shattered, but she smelt less edible now.

To that I was seriously thankful. Her hair was wet and it was hanging down over her shoulder. She was very quiet, as she lay down beside me on her double bed.

She looked so still and statue like that she was beautifully carved into a solitary state.

She was thinking a lot, and I could tell as this was what she did if she needed time out to think about herself.

"Bella, what are you thinking of?" I asked her softly and calmly, gently moving a strand of hair that was out of place to the back of her head. She looked over to me.

"It was my fault he did it." She confessed.

I sat up and leant on one of my arms.

"No Bella, you didn't." I told her.

"Yes, I did. He told me that I asked for it." She looked so annoyed with herself for supposedly asking him of this.

"No Bella! He was trying to seem in control of you, you didn't ask him of it! Why would you put this on yourself?" I questioned in haste.

She remained quiet from then. I moved around in her bed, trying to get into a more comfortable shape, and every time I pulled myself up with my arms, she pushed me back down with her arm, making sure I wasn't going anywhere.

"Sleep with me tonight Edward." It was more of an order than a question, but if it made her happy then I would.

"Sure Bella." I answered.


	8. finished

The night passed by seriously slowly, and it was kind of boring at the start, trying not to make a sound, which was easy, because nothing but my breathing could be heard. My heart did stop beating remember.

I was humming a tune to get her to sleep. The tune was randomly shooting it's notes at me, and demanded me to sing them out loud in a gentle tone.

Bella looked up at me and I stroked her cheek with my index finger.

"Sleep love." I told her gently.

"Just, keep singing." She ordered me, and smiled a fragile breakable smile.

She nestled into my chest and looked back up at me,

"You know you are rock yeah?" She asked me, tapping at my skin, making a very hard, knocking sound as though someone was at a door, chapping on it.

"Well, it comes with vampirism. I'm also extremely cold, so I wouldn't put your head on my skin when you sleep." I warned her.

"I don't care if I freeze on you Edward, I just need you near me tonight." She whimpered.

"Well, I care if you do because Bella?" I asked her, and she closed her eyes.

"Hmm?" She hummed to me, slightly falling asleep.

"I love you." I whispered into her hair.

She repeated me and fell asleep on top of my chest. I slid a pillow under her head so she didn't freeze on me.

I watched her sleep. I didn't know if that was weird or kind of sick in a way, but it was something to do when she slept and I had nothing to do.

The slightest noises of the heating turning off, made her stir the tiniest bit, but she never opened her eyes, she just moved into a slightly different position.

I sung again to her, and I waited the rest of the night away, and thought things out.

Bella didn't want me out of her life anymore, but it was proved last night that I should have been. I had to stop breathing when she was bleeding!

I was to stay for the rest of the night and disappear in the day. I couldn't live with myself if Bella was to be hurt by me. I knew I was immortal, but I'd find some way to end my life if I had hurt her.

Daylight was becoming to appear through the curtains. I was thinking of ways to tell her goodbye, or if I should say my farewell to her at all.

The alarm clock rang, but I wasn't ready to come to terms with my thinking.

I moved so fast to click the off switch, but by the time I did that, I accidentally chucked Bella out of the bed, and she landed on the floor with a heavy thud.

If the alarm didn't wake her up, but that sure did.

Her face looked so tired and weak when she opened her eyes.

She looked alert, with her bed head and her sleepy eyes.

"Sorry Bella! I didn't want to wake you up! I knew you were up late last night!" I threw my apologies at her, whilst getting her up from the peach carpet.

"It's fine." She laughed hysterically.

"You aren't hurt?" I asked gently.

"Nope, it was kind of fun!" She threw back at me. She was in shock I was guessing. "So what have we got planned for today?" She asked very happily.

It was now or never that I had to tell her or not.

"Bella, I… eh, Bella, I don't know how to say this…" I scratched the back of my head in deliberation.

"Yeah?" She asked patiently.

"Um, Bella I… me and my Mother have to move away for a while." I made up.

Her face sunk into a depressive look.

"What do you mean? You have to move away for a while? You can't, does that mean that I have to go with you? Is this a joke?" She threw questions at me, of which I didn't know any of the answers to.

"Bella, shh. Yes, I have to move away, without you. It's dangerous for you to be this close to me. I will only hurt you in later years if you are still near me. I had to hold my breath all night last night. I would hurt you otherwise! Bella, I'm no good for you, and you are no good for me." I said strongly. This face was so much easier to lie with.

"Wh?" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry, but Bella, this is for the best. You said so yourself last night that you didn't want me near you anymore." I said it out loud, and regretted it instantly.

"But Edward! You have to remember that I was really tired! I was raped last night and I was bleeding! Please Edward, I'm not usually this clumsy! Please Edward, you can't leave me, please!" she begged and I had to gulp the ball in my throat.

"Bye Bella." I kissed the top of her head, and ran my eyes across her head one more time before she began to hyperventilate and cry and act crushed.

I walked away quickly before I could show her that I was not lying.

"Edward!" She choked out, before she fell onto the floor in a heap of emotion. I so badly wanted to go back and help her up, but I couldn't, I had to keep moving.

"Edward, you promised me that you'd stay with me and protect me for the rest of our lives!" She cried so loudly.

I stopped walking.

"Just think about the future Edward." She said, she didn't want to let me go, but I had to let her go, and this decision-making I was doing now, wasn't great.

"Bella, please, it's hard for me to do this." I confessed through a breath.

"So make it easy." She hinted for me to stay, but I chose to take that another way.

"Ok, I will Bella. I don't want you any more. You are no good for me." I told her, lying my way into a bigger web of emotion and hurt for Bella.

"Well, that umm, well thats something." She hooked her breath. She looked away ashamedly. "So, all this time, you didn't really care for me? You just wanted to have a girlfriend, is that it? But you proposed to me the other night Edward! I am so confused!" Her face grew unhappier with every question.

"Yes, i did Bella, and that is why i have to stop this, before you get much more hurt. I'm sorry you had to hear it like that."

She didnt talk anymore, instead she looked up at me with those smoldering eyes, and i had to look away for the first time, before blowing my cover to her.

"Bye Bella." I kissed her head again one last time and walked out very fast so I couldn't get distracted again by her begging me to stay.

I ran and ran from the house, not shedding one look back!

That was it, we were done and my baby Bella was left heart broken in her house because of me.


End file.
